particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Spinoy
Anton Spinoy was a political figure in Great Democratic Republic of Lodamun. From 3622 to 3638 he served as Minister of Defence for 'Progressive & Alternative'. He was reinstalled after the formation of a Left-Wing Coaltion in 3639 and resigned in October 3649 because of a weaponry scandal. His goal was to expand the power of the military and to build a strong and superior navy. Early years Anton was born on 7 January 3579 near Providence as the only son of a local fisherman. Ever since he was born, he accompagnied his father on his fishing trips. It is told that Anton knew how to swim even before he knew how to walk. For his twelfth birthday, his parents bought him a small fishing vessel. When Anton wasn't to attend school, he was off fishing, trying to make some extra money. Naval career At the age of 16, Anton got approved to the Naval Academy. A bright student as he was, he always ended top of the class, while he had to spend more time earning money to pay his studies than he could studying. In August 3598 Anton passed his finals, and was appointed to serve as third officer on Red Star Ship 'Magnus'. His knowledge of maritime navigation didn't go unnoticed, and a year later he got promoted to second officer. During a huge storm on 9 January 3601, he took over command of 'Magnus', because he felt the captain was in a panic causing him to take wrong decisions and thus endangering the ship and its crew. Anton managed to navigate the ship into safer and calmer waters, saving it from a certain destruction. After this action he was awarded with another promotion and he got command of 'Magnus'. A year later Captain Spinoy was appointed master of the brand new Red Star Container Ship 'Argus', which he remained until December 3614. During these years Anton was hardly ever at home. With 'Argus', Red Star Company focussed on the international trade market. Anton Spinoy did lots of effort to establish a wide network of contacts with trading and shipping companies abroad. Political Career Anton's naval career abruptly ended when he got injured during a pirate attack in December 3614. He almost lost his right leg, but luckily it could be saved. While recovering, he studied the political scene. When 'P&A' was founded, Anton Spinoy immediately offered his services to Ted Murphy. Because of his accident (during the attack), Anton is convinced that only a strong navy and coastguard can protect commercial vessels against pirates. He believes that it is up to the government to invest in personnel and material. Anton is the person responsible for MIC (Maritime Information Center) and the formation of the Presidential Guard. After the murder on Paul Spaak and the assassination attempt on Herman Devos, a weaponry scandal was revealed. Anton understood that it would be very difficult to continue under these circumstances and resigned (see Investigation Spaak). Anton was succeeded by Gavriil Mihaylov in December 3649. At the Manfred Romanov Trial Anton was found responsible for the security breach at Fertig Military Base and lost his political rights on May 3, 3653. He died on March 16, 3655.